Lambo is in school?
by Tanpopo97
Summary: What happens when Lambo is finally in school, and his older brother Tsuna is famous for being dame? Lambo doesn't like it when his friends are made fun of. Nezu-Sensei is the teacher and he wants a parent teacher conference with Lambos guardian and he will get it one way or another, even if he has to make a house call
1. Chapter 1

I Decided to split this story into chapters, this is what I go to whenever I'm bored, and I just add more stories with different scenarios whenever so there isn't a schedule, it will always be a surprise. However, the more reviews I get the more likely I will be to update, if I haven't updated in a while, just send me a review reminding me to update, I forget sometimes hahaha sorry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lambo sighed as he made his way towards school, it was about 4 weeks into the new school year, and he had the worst teacher ever. Nezu-Sensei, as the students called him, was a cold man who enjoyed making fun of the students that he disliked. Lambo was one of those students.

Lambo entered the classroom with a sigh as the bell rung.

"Lambo! You're late!" Nezu-Sensei yelled.

"Liar, I was in the classroom when the bell rung!" Lambo yelled back. A daily argument when it came to getting in the classroom on time.

They held each other's gaze for about a minute until another flood of student came in. they were all bickering as they walked right by the teacher without a second glance, and Nezu did nothing to stop them.

"Welcome class-" Nezu started, just like every day.

"Wait, how come you don't mark them late?" Lambo asked, pointing toward the students who were just not taking their seats. Nezu ignored his question in favor of addressing the class, telling them to copy down the homework as he wrote it on the board. Meanwhile, the students who had come in tardy were shooting glares in Lambo's direction as they unpacked their things.

"Shut up Stupid Lambo. We can be late if we want to be late!" said one of the students.

"Yeah Nezu-Sensei actually likes us!" said another as the rest of the people in the class snickered.

Lambo turned toward the window and ignore his classmate's comments. They loved to make degrading remarks about him. He knows that it isn't as bad as what Tsuna had to go through, but he still wished he fit in more. Not everyone was raised with bazookas and crazy people who put themselves in life threatening situations every day. He no longer had his afro, or his cow print jumpsuit. He looked like a younger version of his older self, in a school uniform. Class went by slower than normal. They were learning about current events, like a robbery and a search for a local drug gang that may be tied with the mafia when someone brought up the Vongola.

The Vongola had become very popular in Namimori; after it got out that the Vongola was protecting the city from other mafia families. Many were grateful and very surprised to find out that the city was so important, and that the Vongola was the biggest mafia family in the world. Many were confused as to why Namimori was so important, although there were many guesses.

Anyway, the topic was brought up by a boy named Yamada. He was the son of a scientist that works in the Vongola labs. That fact was very widely know, for he made sure every single person knew that his father was part of the largest mafia.

"I even got to meet Verde-sama one time-"

Murmurs were heard in the class. Verde was a well-known name too. He was known for never doing work for someone else, or with someone else, so it was a mystery how the Vongola boss got him to work for them. He is also known for how he is never seen, and he never speaks to anyone he isn't interested in. Now he was known for creating the most high-tech and sophisticated, not to mention the most expensive inventions in the world.

Lambo gets his inventions early and free, he is sort of like a test subject. If nothing happens to him for a week, then the final test is passed.

"I have met him too" everyone turned to look at Lambo. "And I bet I've met him more times than you can ever hope to meet him." The class ohhhh'd, expecting a fight. Yamada scoffed.

"That's obviously a lie, how could you have ever met him. If you have, then what color is his hair?" Akira asked. Verde is so reclusive, the only pictures anyone has ever seen of him are blurred out and disfigured. The class laughed, obviously thinking that Lambo would get caught in his lie.

"Green" the laughing stopped as Lambo looked straight into Akira's eyes.

"O-ok, so what, you have seen him before… it doesn't mean you have met him befo-"

"I can call him." Lambo said

"Call? Ha, yeah right, Verde-sama never talks to anyone!"

"He'll talk to me." It was true, Lambo, being the baby of the family, grew up like a younger brother to the guardians. Everyone in the mafia was like an older sibling, or an uncle or aunt. Even Reborn.

"Ok then. Prove it."

Lambo got up from his desk and walked to the front of the room. From out of his bag he pulled out a small, credit card looking device.

"Is that…" one student started

"The new Avid710? Those things aren't supposed to come out until next month!" someone in the class exclaimed. Lambo smirked.

"I know, great isn't it? I guess you could say I'm like a test run. Whenever a new product comes out, I get it early and free in order to see if it works ok"

Lambo pressed a button on it and a virtual keyboard popped up. He typed in a number and the keyboard vanished, being replaced by a floating word.

'CALLING…'

After a few rings, the line was picked up and a 3D image of a red haired guy came into view.

"Hello?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey Shoichi, is Verde there?" the class whispered again.

"Is that Shoichi Irie? The scientist?"

"I guess it's only natural that he works with Verde-sama in the Vongola."

"Lambo knows him too"

The last comment had the class silent, thinking.

"Yeah, he is right over-"

"Shoichi, who is- Oh, it's Lambo-kun" someone who is not Verde asked, coming into the picture.

"Hey Spanner, I need to talk to Verde." Lambo said

Spanner? As in THE Spanner? The famous robot technician?

"Yeah, I'll take you to him"

The camera moved, and the class caught a glimpse of the room. It was full of robots and inventions. They went through a door into the next room.

"Hey Verde"

"Spanner, I thought I told you to leave me alone when I work."

"I know, I know, but Lambo wanted to talk to you."

"Oya? Lambo-kun? Why didn't you just say something, does he need anything? Bring him over here." Verde sees sort of a responsibility to his fellow lightning guardian, as someone who helped raise Lambo.

The class stared in awe as the screen turned and they saw a green haired man sitting on a lab stool, with goggles on his head and some kind of alligator looking thing next to him. The Acrobaleno curse had been broken with the battle of Vindicare, and now they are back into adult form.

"Hey Verde"

"Hello Lambo-kun, how have you been? You haven't been over here to bother us in a few days. Tsuna misses you. He is worried because you haven't called."

"Sorry"

"Hn, anyway, so what did you need?"

"Well, for one, I was thinking you could make me a portable bed… I can never seem to make it all the way to my room. In fact, I never get past the 4th floor of the mansion." Lambo replied. The class took in his manner. 'Yeah right!' Thought the class, 'Verde-sama never takes requests.'

"You mean the kitchens?"

"The fourth floor… the floor that may also have lots of food on it." The answer made Verde smirk.

"Sure, I will get right on it"

'He is actually taking a request? He never takes requests from anyone!' the class thought.

Verde snorted, looking around Lambo's class. "And who are all of these dumb- intelligent little faces? Your friends?"

"Hardly," Lambo snorted "They didn't believe me when I said I knew you, they don't like me very much."

"Really? Do I need to send Kyoya over there?" Verde asked, reaching for a phone. Lambo paled.

"N-NO! Of course not, everything is fine! We're like best friends, right guys?"

"No." Yamada said.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lambo whispered to him.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Nezu asked, looking from the almost panicked looking Lambo to the calm yet somewhat confused face of Yamada.

"Well, unless you want Kyoya-nii to go on another killing spree-"

"Who is 'Kyoya'?" asked Nezu. Lambo's mouth dropped.

"You don't remember him? Kyoya… the disciplinary committee? Ummmmm…"

"Hibari Kyoya. Disciplinary committee leader. Now the Vongola Cloud Guardian." Verde decided to help out. Setting down his phone "No worries, I called him. He is on his way."

"Hibari?! Don't get him dent over here! He will destroy the school with all of the delinquents we have running arou- WAIT. Did you say… Hibari is the Vongola Cloud Guardian? We. Are. Dead." Nezu said, almost in full panic mode. "Lambo you worthless student? See what you have done? You shouldn't even know these people!" Nezu said stalking up to Lambo and lifting him to eye level by the front of his shirt, causing him to drop the device that held the call, Verde grimaced as his field of vision was obstructed.

"Violence will not be tolerated in any way while inside this school." Said a voice. Everybody froze. Standing in the doorway was a man around his 20's. His hair was jet black and he was wearing a plain black suit with a purple dress shirt underneath. The Vongola ring was on his finger, and on his hands were his tonfas, surrounded in purple flame. A murderous glint could be seen in his eyes as he took in the scene.

"Kyoya-nii, you got here fast." Lambo said, leaning around Nezu, who was staring over his shoulder in horror at his old student.

Verde decided to continue informing them.

"He is also one of Lambo's babysitters/brothers."

The class gulped as Nezu slowly put Lambo back on his feet and backed against the wall.

"Violent behavior? I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he lunged toward the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

I spit the chapters into parts so I could just add a new scenario whenever I got bored hahaha please review, it reminds me that this story exists

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, Lambo was in his seat once more, and Nezu was wearing a new cast on his right arm. As the class started, Nezu glared toward Lambo, and then completely ignored him for most of the class. About halfway through the class, he announced that they were going to be watching the martial arts competition. It was a big thing during this time of the year, everybody had their favorites. For the past few years, there had been one winner constantly outshining all the rest. He had been a champion a few years ago, but then he mysteriously disappeared one year. He resurfaced 3 years ago. His name was Fon or Fong as some people call him. He was rumored to have been one of the famous Acrobalenos along with Verde. The tape they were watching was a few weeks old, but had only been released a few days ago, so most of the class had not seen it.

As Nezu started the projector, Lambo zoned out, staring out the window into the courtyard. He was hungry, but he had forgotten his lunch. He had already seen this competition; in fact he was there when it took place.

About five minutes into the video, a new contestant was announced. The first girl in the competitions history, she was the pupil of Fon. Her name was Ipin, and she quickly became popular with the boys in the room. Her hair had grown out and she wore it in braided pigtails. She had on a form fitting red outfit, the girl version of Fon's that showed off her curves, the few that she had at least.

Lambo felt his blood boil at the thought of what the others were saying about her. Some were complementing her looks, and others were saying she didn't deserve to be in the competition, or that it was unfair she got to be in it because she was Fon's pupil. As the comments continued, Lambo felt his anger grow. As she won the first challenge, the comments only increased.

"Shut up!" yelled Lambo "You have no right to judge her, she worked harder than any of you probably ever have in your whole lives in order to get where she is now!"

The class went silent as they looked toward Lambo, taken aback at his outburst. Akihiro, the leader of the martial arts club, spoke up, feeling insulted.

"It isn't fair! She got special privileges, she was trained by Fon! The master of martial arts!" he insisted.

"That doesn't mean she didn't have to work as hard as anyone else! If anything she had to work harder!" Lambo argued.

"Yeah right! She is a girl, it's probably all set up anyway" said another student.

"Stop! Don't say anymore. You don't even know what you're talking about. Fon would never do that, and neither would Ipin."

"How do you know that? I heard that they were both just stuck- up fools that have good skills in martial arts." Said Akihiro

"Whoever told you that was a liar, they would never-" Lambo was interrupted when the phone rang. Nezu, who had previously been watching the conversation with interest, went to answer the phone. Lambo huffed under his breath and sat back down in his seat, seething.

"Yeah sure, send them up." Nezu said on the phone, and looked toward Lambo.

"Looks like you have two guests. Next time try not to burden others with small things like forgetting your lunch. I'm surprised your family hasn't tossed you out on the street yet." Nezu informed Lambo.

"Now now, let's not use that that kind of talk, especially not in a classroom, thing like that could easily hurt someone's feelings." Said a voice from the door that radiated a tranquil feeling, temporarily calming the class down. "Oh, I see you are watching our competition."

The class turned toward the door, awestruck, where the exact same person that they were previously arguing about stood, with his pupil. He looked exactly as he did in the video, except… not fighting. Ipin however, looked different. She was wearing a soft pink shirt with a denim skirt. Very feminine.

"Lambo!" Ipin yelled, running up to Lambo and giving him a hug. Lambo stood and embraced his best friend as she threw herself towards him, having missed him greatly and not being able to see him had taken its toll when she had been really stressed at the competition. She was just glad that he had been there to watch.

"Fon!" Lambo exclaimed after setting the girl back on her feet, but keeping one arm around her waist. "I thought you were in Paris!"

"Well we came back early, and we were just in time to save Tsuna from brining your lunch himself." Fon said.

"Tsuna?" Nezu wondered out loud "As in… Dame-Tsuna?" this statement earned him 3 glares.

"Tsuna not Dame!" Ipin said, her English only slightly better than it was when she was a child.

"Please don't call Tsunayoshi 'dame', he is a good friend, almost like a brother. He is also one of my cousins best friends." Fon requested.

"And who is your cousin?" someone asked.

"Hibari Kyoya." He replied. The class shuddered at the thought of the man they had met yesterday. Nezu, however, was left wondering how Tsuna was incorporated into all of this, and how on earth could he be considered one of Hibari's best friends?


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's more like an opening to the next, but I will probably post the next chapter pretty soon anyway.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Fon and Ipin left, the class looked for Lambo for information.

"How do you know these people?"

"That was Fon!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm part of the Vongola, same as Fon. I know all the members, all the Acrobalenos, and personally know the leaders of all the other big families I also know why Namimory is so important to them. " He replied simply.

"What!? How do you know that?" yelled some of the people in the class, which Lambo ignored.

"Is Tsuna part of Vongola now too?" asked Nezu with a smirk, not believing it for one second.

"AHAHAHA! Is Tsuna part of Vongola?" Lambo laughed. "That's a good one! I think the better thing to say is, Tsuna IS the Vongola."

"What do you mean?" asked Nezu, the smug grin whipped from his face.

"I mean what I said. Tsuna is the Vongola. Without him, it wouldn't even exist. He holds everyone together; he is the main part, the leader, the captain, the brother. My big brother. He took me in when no one else would and raised me. It took me a long time to realize how lucky I was to be offered a place in his family." Lambo revealed. "Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, the best brothers I could have asked for."

"I- I still don't get what you mean… how does this have to do with the Vongola? Or Dame-Tsuna?"

Lambo growled "You wouldn't be calling him that if you knew-" just then the bell rang, cutting off Lambo's speech. No one moved, waiting for him to continue, but he never did. Instead he backed up his bags. Slowly, everyone else did the same. As the class left, Nezu tried to piece together the last of Lambo's sentence.

'If I only knew… what?' he thought as he got ready to leave. 'What else do I need to know?'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The thought made him mad the entire way to his apartment complex. It was a ratty, run down looking place, but it was affordable all the same. Did Tsuna become someone important? The thought of his worst student doing better than him made his blood boil. It just wasn't fair! He kicked the door of his apartment in frustration before inserting the key and heading inside. The inside was lightly furnished and sparsely decorated, with a red carpet and a worn table taking up most of the room. He set his keys on the table, retreating to his room, which only had a dresser and a bed. He flopped onto the bed and looked at the cracks in his celling.

He flicked on the TV, looking thought the channels until his finger got tired. He sat the remote down and listened to the new story they had on the news. The reporter was saying about how one of the biggest drug organizations had been countered by police thanks to a lead that was left on their doorstep. The only clue of who left it is the Vongola crest. The police station was only about a block down the road from the school. After that, the reporter then went on to talk about the new car that had just come out. It was a brand that was custom made for someone, who bought about a thousand models, but they were on the open market. The only let down to the new car was that it was insanely expensive, but that didn't stop every single person from wanting the slick, new, speedy ride.

Once more thinking about what Lambo might have meant, he looked up Tsuna's records of the old school database. To his surprise however, all of his files were whipped clean, as if he had never gone there. Normal students can't do that. He checked another students, it was all in order. After checking a few more, he found that Gokudera's and Yamamoto's were empty to. They just didn't exist. Anywhere. Even on internet searches.

After about an hour of research, Nezu decided to go to bed. But as he was getting ready, a thought popped into his head.

He was going to make a house call.

()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Super sorry for the short chapter, but I promise something good happens next!

()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, the first thing Nezu did was have a talk with Lambo. He called over to the boy, who was distracted, as always. He was staring out the window longingly, as if he didn't want to be there. He probably didn't. Lambo got a startled look on his face as Nezu once again called him out of the room. His expression quickly turned into a scowl as he walked through the door though. He turned to face his teacher, waiting to see what he has to say.

Nezu cleared his throat. "Lambo, I have noticed a strange… pattern happening around you." He looked to see if Lambo was paying attention. Satisfied after seeing he was, he continued. "It seems that you just can't stop causing disturbances in class." Lambo looked at his incredulously.

"It's not like I mea-"

"It seems I well have to talk to your guardians" he cut Lambo off. Lambo started at him with a disbelieving face.

"So you're going to call-"

"Not just call Lambo-kun" Nezu said in a sickeningly sweet voice, waiving a finger in Lambo's face. "I'm going to make a house call."

"W-what!?" Lambo asked "You can't! When?" Lambo was freaking out. No one was supposed to know where or how he lived. (In a giant Vongola mansion)

"I can and I will. I expect you to lead me to your house this afternoon, and I will have a nice chat with your guardians."

"Guardian" Lambo corrected.

"What?" Nezu asked, confused.

"Guardian. Singular. I only have one." He explained.

"Oh I see, and may I ask the name of this one guardian?"

"Tsuna-Nii."

"Tsuna? As in… Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Nezu asked, a smirk growing on his face. Lambo nodded.

"In that case, I know I must go. I want to see how my least favorite student is doing in life. He sure did a pretty bad job of raising you."

"He didn't raise me on his own; he had the help of the rest of the family. Don't blame my actions on him, he doesn't deserve it." Lambo insisted.

"I can do anything I want, I'm the teacher. I bet Dame-Tsuna can't even keep a job."

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Tsuna is in the Vongola! He has had a better job than you since middle school when he started to get involved." Their conversation was slowly escalating into a yelling match, but they both paused as another teacher walked past them in the hall. With the new found silence, they could hear the commotion in the classroom. They glared at each other before Nezu broke away and started to go inside the classroom.

"I expect you outside this door as soon as school is over." Nezu said before he resumed teaching. Lambo stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before following his teacher in and taking his seat, ignoring the murmurs of the class.

()()()()()()()()()

Anyone wanna guess what's going to happen next? And feel free to leave ideas for future chapters, even if they don't have to do with this story. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I think this is the longest chapter so far

()()()()()()()()()

After school that day, Lambo stood outside the classroom door, waiting for his teacher to get his things organized. He jumped as the door slammed open, startling him from his imagination of how badly things could go wrong. So many things have already happened today. For instance, the Varia is here, and so is the Millefore. Byakuran wanted to come and visit Tsuna, which happens just about every week. The Vindicare leader is also there, helping Tsuna solve a recent crime that left no evidence. How was he supposed to keep a teacher, who is knowledgeable about the mafia, away from those dangerous people?

"Well, let's go" Said Nezu, as he started down the hallway. They walked to the front of the school, pausing at the top of the stairs. Nezu looked down at Lambo.

"So how do you get home?"

"I walk." Lambo replied. It was true. He didn't want some fancy limo pulling up to the school every day.

"Walk?" Nezu asked "Why would you ever walk? How far away do you live?"

"About 7 miles"

"7 MILES?!"

Lambo didn't answer right away; he was silent for about a minute, before he brought up what he had to do after school.

"And I also have to go pick up some supplies that Tsuna asked me to get, try not to get in the way. Better yet, just leave." Lambo said, walking a few blocks away from the school, growing annoyed as his teacher followed close behind. 'This is bad' thought Lambo, 'I need to pick up new equipment, but this lunatic is following me… oh well, he is going to find out anyway…'

Turning down a dark alleyway, Lambo listened as Nezu's unsteady feet slowly followed. The unsure footfall was about to drive Lambo insane, when they made it to the end of the alley and into a sunny opening with only 2 other alleyways as openings. Nezu looked around confused.

Suddenly, there were guns pointed at them from every direction. Nezu jumped about 5 feet, but Lambo didn't even flinch. In fact Lambo had out his own gun. Nezu stared in awe at his student.

"State your name, status, and business here." Said a man from a doorway to the right.

"Lambo Bovino. Lightning. Picking up the goods for Vongola Decimo. You got them?" he asked roughly.

"Yeah, yeah I got them, hang onta your pants." The man said, Going into the house and returning with a brown paper bag and a steal suitcase. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You mean besides the new grenades?" Lambo asked with a smirk. Holding out his hand, he gave the man a wad of bills, all $100's. "How about a tip?" he said, pressing the money into the man's hands. The man took the money graciously and handed Lambo the bag and suitcase before scurrying into the building. Nezu had been so transfixed on the exchange, he didn't notice all of the gunners had left, and that Lambo's own gun had disappeared until he looked over at the young boy to see him counting pieces to a complicated fire-arm that was in the silver case.

Nezu was frozen in place. Who was this child? It certainly wasn't the one that sits in his class day dreaming all day. The one who he was so sure would amount to nothing in his life. Now here he was, almost getting into a gun fight with illegal traders. He stared at the boy in front of him as Lambo stood up, carrying the case and the bag. He looked over his shoulder at Nezu, and nodded his head, signaling Nezu to follow him. As they were walking out, a hand shot out from the house and pulled Nezu over. Lambo swung around, scowling at the man who grabbed his teacher. Nezu was to stunned to speak.

The man had hold of his collar, a gun in his other hand, pointing it at Lambo. Lambo in turn had his own gun leveled at the man.

"Make a move and I will kill this man."

"Do that and you will be in some serious trouble." Lambo replied

"Says who?"

"Says the Vongola."

"And what say does a kid like you have in the Vongola?"

"Enough of one, if you know my position."

"What's that?"

"The lightning"

The man's eyes widened and his grip on Nezu loosened, Lambo took that chance to lean forward and yank his teacher out of the man's reach. Nezu was totally confused. He knew what the elements were, he himself was a lightning also. He couldn't understand why Lambo's standing was so important, besides apparently being part of the Vongola.

"H-How? I had heard that the lightning was just a kid but… I never really believed it. You're really the lightning?" the man asked.

"Yep, the one and only, but too bad we can't have you going around telling everyone now can we? Decimo doesn't want anyone to know, he doesn't want me to get hurt, ha, I can take care of myself. But then again, you know how big brothers can be." Lambo said, looking the man dead in the eyes as Nezu watched in fascination. Bringing the gun up in one smooth motion, Nezu saw what he thought he would never see his whole life. Lambo clicked off the safety and about 10 seconds later the man was cold on the ground. The gunshot resounded off of the walls of the alley, but no one appeared in their doorways. Lambo glanced around just to make sure, before heading out of the alley. Looking back when Nezu didn't move, he stopped.

"Are you coming to see my brother or are you going to just stand here until you get killed?"

That was when it registered. Lambo had called Vongola Decimo his brother. What?

What did this mean? Why was this happening?

"Tsuna-Nii won't be very pleased once he learns that you got involved, but he has to accept that some things are out of his control." Lambo kept walking towards an unknown destination, with Nezu following slowly behind. Before the teacher could even ask another question, a man in a yellow suit came seemingly from nowhere.

"LAMBO! IT IS EXTREAMLY GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE OK. YOU ARE TEN MINUTES LATE, YOU KNOW HOW GOKUDERA GETS WHEN SOMEONE IS LATE!" the person yelled. He had white hair and I black jacket covering his bright yellow shirt. Nezu thought the person looked familiar, but couldn't place him. The memories came back as he raised his hand as he shouted, showing the bandage wrapped hand. That along with the unique scar near his forehead helped Nezu recognize the once boxing captain of Namimori. "HIBARI SENT ME OUT HERE TO LOOK FOR YOU!" he continued in an overly loud voice.

"Shut up lawn head, I know I'm late! This moron held me up, almost getting himself killed. Send a clean-up crew for the dash, there was a mishap there." Nezu guessed that the 'dash' referred to the meet up point that they were at earlier. "Here's the prototype that Verde wanted, and I got the rings for the 3rd quadrant. That way they will have backups incase theirs break. The seller was stupid; he obviously didn't realize how much these things are worth. I got about 20 A class and 35 B class mixed with a few C. all for about $2,000. In the future you couldn't even have bought one A class with that."

Ryohei looked at Lambo approvingly. "After you helped Verde design that new car for us, and took on that secret mission with the CIA to catch that drug scandal, I think you need a break." Lambo sighed.

"Nah I'm good, I haven't really done anything useful until then, and I'm just happy that the car turned out ok, though it kinda was hard to get that clue to the police before the drug gang switched hideouts again, I had to swing by after school one day -" Lambo and Ryohei kept talking, but Nezu was stunned. All of this things he had heard. That was all Lambo and the Vongola? Even the cars? He sedately followed the two toward a towering mansion that he assumed was the Vongola's. Just before they got to the door, a car came screeching around the corner. Sure enough it was one of the new cars that just came out. After the car pulled up right in front of the three, the doors opened to reveal a tall man in a fedora followed by a blonde haired man with a whip on his belt.

Nezu looked at the men, then toward Lambo. He had no clue who these people were. He was completely out of his element here and he couldn't believe how fast things had slipped from his control. He was relieved when his student finally stepped up.

"Dino! I didn't expect you here!" Lambo exclaimed, the name sounding slightly familiar to Nezu, though he couldn't place it right away.

"Yo Lambo! I heard about what you did! Great job! How is school going?" the man with the whip replied.

"It's ok, but my teacher wants to talk with Tsuna-Nii." Lambo said, looking down.

"Hmmm, Lambo? Are you doing badly in school?" The man with the fedora asked with a smirk. Nezu noticed Lambo's face pale as he took a step back. "Do I need to up your training schedule?" He asked.

"N-NO! O-of Course not Reborn!" Lambo panicked "He Just wants to talk to Tsuna! Ha ha…" Lambo laughed nervously. Nezu looked between his student and this strange man, his name seemed awfully familiar… Reborn… Riboyama sensei?

Nezu was snapped out of his train of thought when the door opened, showing a mousy-haired burnet, about 5 feet tall. Was that… no, it couldn't be…

"Tsuna-Nii!" Lambo said excitedly as he made his way to the door, "how did that meeting today go?"

Tsuna chuckled "It was ok, Xanxus showed up, and he left something for you in your room. He wanted another fight but I told him I had to pick you up from school so the house wouldn't get destroyed again hahaha"

The conversation continued with the others joining in every now and then, Nezu was in such a daze he just turned around to leave. The others noticed his departure but no one bothered to say anything about it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day in school, there was a commotion down the hall from where Nezu teaches, walking over, he tried to hear what it was about.

"Dino sensei is back!" Nezu heard a girl yell. The name rang a bell, hearing it now he faintly remembered meeting the substitute teacher. Turning, he saw the same man from the day before, the one introduced as the boss of the Cavallone famiglia. Nezu couldn't believe it. Why would a mafia boss have a side job as a teacher? Nothing made sense. First the world's number one hitman turns out to be one of his idols, who he had met many years before, then his student seemingly helped change the world with his work and ideas, and now there is mafia personnel inside the school acting as teachers.

Shaking his head, he turned and exited the school, calling in sick for the day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is all I have so far, any suggestions? Leave a review on your way out


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so people keep saying that they have seen this before, and they are right, I said in the first chapter that I posted a huge pile up and now I am splitting it into chapters so that I can easily add more, but its ok cause I never read author notes either.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nezu finally came back to school after the weekend; he was not too thrilled to be back however. His students were even more rambunctious than normal. He slid through the door, his sour mood present to all, as he glanced over the class. Lambo was already in his seat, staring out the window. If the house call was too much, he would just have to have a parent teacher conference, just one-on-one with Lambo's guardian.

Nezu glared at him heatedly, Lambo could almost feel the hate dripping from the gaze that was aimed at the back of his head. Over the weekend, Nezu had spent the time thinking about the events that had happened, but due to his lack of control, he didn't get very far before he fell into a drunken stupor, creating conspiracy theories and visions in his head.

He knew for a fact that Lambo wasn't who he said he was, and the government must be against him because who else could have such power? The mafia? No hahaha that was ridiculous.

Anyway, since today was Monday, more of the students were in a panic. Mostly girl students, but a few guys were also. It was foreign language week so the school mandated that every student, or group of students no more than 5, designs an outfit that is either traditional or modern from a different country. Most weren't taking this seriously, and formed groups, leaving one person to do all the work. The deadline was Friday, and not many had actually made the clothing yet, which explaining the panic. There were scissors and measuring tape laying haphazardly in the tables, and fabric strewn across the room.

A few students truly looked lost, since they were absent the day everyone made groups, therefore were left to form their own, or work separately. Maya was one of those girls. Today was her first day even hearing of the project, since her family had gone on vacation the week before. Her friends had all formed groups without her, and she was left to try to catch up. Knowing that she would never be able to accomplish that, she was awful at anything craft related, she set about trying to find a partner or a group.

Lambo had been finished his project since the first day, he only needed a few touch ups on the detail. The mansion had a sewing room, a quite extensive one at that, since Haru became a designer, world renowned, and Kyoko became a model, showing off her outfits. Poor Lambo was roped into helping them many days, since he was the youngest, and they needed a "guys opinion" when none of the other guardians were available. After a few years, Lambo had taken up quite a liking to it and began creating his own clothes, selling them in the same store that Haru sold hers in. Both lines were under Vongola, but they were the only two under Vongola, named: Colibrì e Merlo. Haru's would say Colibrì on the tag and Lambo's would say Merlo.

Maya was still looking around the room for a partner when her eyes landed on Lambo, the only single person group in the class. He was just staring out the window, nothing on his desk. No supplies for making an outfit, no paper or ideas for designs. Maya sighed before heading over toward where he was sitting.

"Lambo-kun" she said in a forced voice, "may I join your group?" she asked, though she really would rather not be stuck with the class loser.

"Hmmm?" Lambo asked, have paying attention before he looked up to see who was talking. Eyes widening, he looked at Maya with a surprised expression. He had had a crush on the girl since the first day of school, but knew that it would never work out. Her looks were wonderful, but her personality, not so much. He couldn't bring her into the mafia and it's not like she would ever like him anyway.

"Uh… Sure?" he answered "I'm almost done with it though…."

"Oh Really? So soon? You're not even working on it! I don't want to get a bad grade on this." She answered snidely.

Lambo, a little offended, answered "Yeah actually I worked on it at my house last night, and it you don't want to fail then you can find another group cause I'm not working with you with that attitude, you can take your pretty face and go suck up to some other jerks, I'll just get Haru to help me finish mine, and I'll win."

"Haru who? You can't just get someone else to do your project for you, and I'm in your group whether you like it or not because as I see it, all of the other 'Jerks' have full groups, and you're all alone." She replied "So you better show me the designs before the due date and I can actually start making it look like a piece of clothing."

"And what makes you think it doesn't already look fine?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Because you're a guy, guys aren't good at this type of stuff." She stated confidently.

"Well I disagree"

She glared at him harshly, not knowing what to make if it. No one, especially guys, argue with her.

"Well… you have it at your house right? I guess I can come by after school, and see what you have so far."

"Fine by me, I go straight home, you can follow me."

"What kind of car do you ride in?"

"I walk…"

There was a pause, and then- "Are you serious? I'm not walking to your house, we could get mugged or something. Plus the heat might mess up my hair." Maya complained "Isn't there someone who can pick us up?"

"No" Lambo replied, in a bored tone. It's not like he couldn't get someone to pick him up, it's that he still didn't want people seeing the extravagant looking cars that they were sure to send him.

"Well I hope your house isn't too far away…" Maya stated begrudgingly.

Lambo sighed "Ok, how about we walk to the ice-cream shop a few blocks away and wait for someone to pick us up there?"

"OK…" Maya agreed "I guess that works" she wasn't too disappointed, she might be stuck with the loser of the class, but he is also one of the cutest, and she is going out to get ice cream with him!


	7. Chapter 7

After school, Lambo and Maya slowly made their way to the ice cream shop that was a few blocks away. They didn't talk much, so it was a rather awkward walk, but when they arrived Maya went up to the counter to order them both ice cream while lambo found a seat and called for a ride to pick them up.

*Ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello?"

"Tsuna-nii! Hello!" Lambo said in Italian "How are you? Have you caught up on your paper work yet?" He asked.

Tsuna sighed "No Lambo, not yet… I probably never will with the rate Reborn keeps brining papers to my office. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Well I have a partner in this project and I was wondering if you could get someone to pick us up from the ice cream shop near the school since she doesn't want to walk…" Lambo replied.

"Sure thing Lambo, they should be there in about 5 minuets to pick up you and your… girlfriend" Tsuna hung up before Lambo could reply. Cursing to himself in Italian, Lambo looked up to see Maya standing there with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Wha- What was that?" She asked

"Nothing, our ride should be here shortly", Lambo said with a small blush, still thinking about what Tsuna had said. Taking his ice cream out of her hand, he said "Why don't we wait outside?" He walked off leaving her no choice but to follow. Exiting the small shop, lambo took a seat on one of the benches facing the street. After a few minutes of continued silence, Maya spoke up.

"So… who is picking us up?" she asked.

Lambo sighed, not really wanting to explain it but not wanting her to freak out later on when she found out where they were going.

"Well… I'm not sure, probably one of the butlers but my tutor sometimes picks me up too, or my brother."

"Who are they?"

"Well my tutor is named Gokudera, he is like a genius, but I cant tell you more than that right now, and my brother is Tsuna."

"You- you mean Dame- Tsuna?" she asked, mouth gapping.

Lambo's fist clenched "Don't you dare cal him that! Tsuna-nii is the strongest person I know!"

"Well…" She replied skeptically "I've heard he was clumsy and no good."

"You and everyone else…" Lambo growled "One day… one day I'm going to convince tsuna to show the world who he is!" Maya was silent after that. She watched cars go by as lambo stared down at his clenched fists and brooded.

"Ohhh look! A Limo! I hardly ever see those!" Maya Giggled excitedly as she took out her phone to take a picture to show her friends. Watching the limo coming closer, she froze with her phone still pointing toward the car. "Th- that's the Vongola crest. Wha-what are they doing here? That's the Mafia!" She looked at lambo who was still looking down. "Lambo-kun! What do we do?"

Lambo glanced up, "Nothing, don't worry." He said

"Ara-Lambo! What do you mean-" She looked back to the limo to see a handsome man with silver hair getting out of the back with a butler holding the door for him. Everyone was now staring and whispering. It was hardly ever when you saw the Vongola in town, since they are located right on the outskirts of the city. The man was now standing, and with one glare around the street, everyone was on their way, avoiding eye contact with him.

" L-Lambo-kun maybe we should go-" Maya started.

"Oi! Brat!" the man yelled looking towards the pair. Maya Jumped and gave a small shriek, pulling on Lambo's Sleeve.

"L-lets g-" Maya continued.

"Baka'Dera you're to loud, you're scaring people." Lambo said slowly looking up. Maya gapped at how casually Lambo addressed the scary man.

"Che, you're keeping the boss waiting Aho-Ushi! Hurry up." The scary man yelled, getting back into the limo. Maya was frozen with fear until Lambo stood, pulling her with him.

"Come on, its fine, its just my tutor"

"Wha- but – how.. Lambo-kun it's the Vongola, its dangerous, wait!" Lambo pulled her towards the limo and let her in first. She squeaked with fear at being so close to the scary silver haired man. Lambo got in next, but froze when his eyes landed on the person next to Gokudera.

"Tsuna- nii, I thought you were busy!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter: **

"Ohhh look! A Limo! I hardly ever see those!" Maya Giggled excitedly as she took out her phone to take a picture to show her friends. Watching the limo coming closer, she froze with her phone still pointing toward the car. "Th- that's the Vongola crest. Wha-what are they doing here? That's the Mafia!" She looked at lambo who was still looking down. "Lambo-kun! What do we do?"

Lambo glanced up, "Nothing, don't worry." He said

"Ara-Lambo! What do you mean-" She looked back to the limo to see a handsome man with silver hair getting out of the back with a butler holding the door for him. Everyone was now staring and whispering. It was hardly ever when you saw the Vongola in town, since they are located right on the outskirts of the city. The man was now standing, and with one glare around the street, everyone was on their way, avoiding eye contact with him.

" L-Lambo-kun maybe we should go-" Maya started.

"Oi! Brat!" the man yelled looking towards the pair. Maya Jumped and gave a small shriek, pulling on Lambo's Sleeve.

"L-lets g-" Maya continued.

"Baka'Dera you're too loud, you're scaring people." Lambo said slowly looking up. Maya gapped at how casually Lambo addressed the scary man.

"Che, you're keeping the boss waiting Aho-Ushi! Hurry up." The scary man yelled, getting back into the limo. Maya was frozen with fear until Lambo stood, pulling her with him.

"Come on, it's fine, it's just my tutor"

"Wha- but – how… Lambo-kun it's the Vongola, its dangerous, wait!" Lambo pulled her towards the limo and let her in first. She squeaked with fear at being so close to the scary silver haired man. Lambo got in next, but froze when his eyes landed on the person next to Gokudera.

"Tsuna- nii, I thought you were busy!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The shy looking man next to the scowling silver one gave a small smile. "Well I needed a break and I thought this was a good excuse to get away from the paperwork for a while." He smiled

Lambo smiled back at him, and then turned to Maya. "This is my big brother, Tsuna, the one I was just telling you about." Maya only nodded, taking in their appearances. The silver haired one that was supposedly Lambo's tutor was still scowling at her, his hard eyes never wavering. She can't help but feel something familiar about him. The other man, Tsuna, was one she recognized from her brothers old school yearbook. He always pointed out the small boy and would tell her embarrassing stories. Looking at this man now, she can't help but blush under his handsome gaze. She quickly looked down into her lap when her eyes met his. He and Lambo were having a discussion, and trying to tune in, she realized that it was in a different language. Lambo, as if noticing her unease, turns his attention to her.

"So I already have most of the project done, but if you wanted to change it, we have enough time before its due I guess." Lambo stated, looking away shyly. Maya could only nod, not trusting herself to talk just yet, still very on edge with these people. Why were they in suits in the middle pf the day? Why did a limo pick them up? And WHY does it have the Vongola Crest on it. Sure the Vongola protects the city, but it is also a ruthless mafia group, and like every group, rumors spread about it. She has heard many things about the Vongola, some good, some bad, but all terrifying. It is said that the guardians are all demons, with the lead guardian being Hibari Kyoya, the only one that is publicly known to be affiliated. Not only was it a deadly organization, but a massive one as well. It has countless members, but no one has ever been able to pin down any of the important figures, or get evidence to convict anyone. The police can't get any leads, or enough information to track down anyone associated. In short, it was like a legend. It was well known that the Vongola owned the town, but they were hardly seen. People would claim to see a person bearing a Vongola ring, or wearing the crest, or see a black car roll down the street with the Vongola symbol on the side, but it was put off as more of a joke since no one believed them. There were some people however, that chase after the Vongola, trying to join its ranks. Her brother was one of those people. He was constantly reading the news, checking blogs, and researching sightings. He sees the Vongola as heroes, and wants to be a part of that. Maya, however, knows that there are two sides to everything and where there us good there is almost always bad. That's one of the reasons that she is terrified at this exact moment.

An earsplittingly loud noise was heard directly to her left, loud enough to make her head spin and the ears ring. She caught something flying toward her a split second before the sound, and threw herself to the right, toward Lambo. After the ringing in her ears had died down, she looked up to see everyone looking at her with concern. She looked over to the window to see a small indent on the outside, with hairline cracks encircling what looked to be a… bullet… no. It couldn't be… that's just crazy, right? She looks to Lambo for and explanation, but he just sighs.

"I should have warned you but… it would have just made you paranoid and it's not like anything can harm us anyway, we have bulletproof glass." She looked at him in shock, and over to the other two men. The silver haired one still had a scowl on his face, she was beginning to think it was a permanent feature, and Tsuna just has an apologetic smile.

"That… that was a bullet. A real bullet." She stammered. "W-why is there a bullet… were we shot at? Why?" she was still shaking, holding on to Lambo's arm. The driver never once diverged from his course.

"Don't worry about it" Lambo tried to sooth her. "It happens all the time, but we're safe here. You're safe."

"I'm very sorry about this, Maya" Tsuna said, Maya looked up at him in shock, "I'm afraid this would be my fault. If I didn't come out to pick up you and Lambo, there is a better chance that that assassin would not have shot at us, as futile as his attempt was."

"B-But why did he shoot… why are you… who are you?" Maya asked, looking at the man in front of her, marveling at how calm he appeared, as if this were a daily occurrence.

"Che, you don't need to know that" Said the silver haired man, speaking for the first time since they got into the limo.

"It's fine Gokudera, its fine. I would have been scared too if this happened to me when I was her age-"

"It did"

"- and I would have appreciated some answers then too." Tsuna finished kindly. "You see Maya, many hits are put out for me daily, because I have made a lot of enemies, and my family has made a lot of enemies. The Vongola are a dangerous organization" Maya gasped at the confirmation of the involvement of the mafia "Ah I see you recognize who we are." Tsuna continued. "And being the leader, most of the hits are placed on me personally, but the family has learned how to deal with these threats, it's not like I'm the first after all, I'm the tenth."

Maya's mouth dropped open. Th-th-th-THE TENTH! He's the tenth boss of the family? There was a big parade a year back in the town, none of the town's people knew why, although it was rumored to the coronation of the next leader of the mafia family. Her brother was all over the parade but never could find any information supporting the statement. And here she is sitting with him like it's no big deal. The most powerful man in the town, the leader of the biggest mafia organization in the world!

"What…" Maya whispered, still not believing. Looking between Tsuna and Lambo. They both just smiled back as they pulled into the driveway of the biggest mansion Maya had ever seen.


End file.
